Despicable Me (Dragon Rockz Style) Trilogy
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoofs of "Despicable Me" Trilogy Despicable Me 1 *Gru - Jaden Yuki (Adult; Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Victor "Vector" Perkins - Jack Spicer (Xiaolin: Showdown) *Dr. Nefario - Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940) *Marlena Gru - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Kyle - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Margo Gru - Dawn (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *Edith Gru - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardpator Sakura) *Agnes Gru - Bonnie (Pokémon XY) *Mr. Perkins - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Miss Hattie - Lady Bat (Mermaid Melody) *Fred McDade - Professor MacKrill (Help! I'm A Fish) *Dave the Minion - Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Jerry the Minion - Treelo (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Stuart the Minion - Titan (Space Chimps) *Tim the Minion - Gus (Rocket Monkeys) *Mark the Minion - Wally (Rocket Monkeys) *Phil the Minion - Pansear (Pokémon) *Minions - Various Monkeys *Carnival Barker - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Tourist Father - Dimitri (Anastasia; 1997) *Tourist Mother - Anastasia (Anastasia; 1997) *Justin - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Anchorman - Tom Tucker (Family Guy) *Young Gru - Jaden Yuki (Young; Yu-Gi-Oh GX) Despicable Me 2 *Lucy Wilde - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Eduardo Pérez/El Macho - Tyler (Heavy Metal; 2000) *Purple El Macho - Bowser (Super Mario) *Silas Ramsbottom - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *Antonio Pérez - Kenny (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl) *Kevin the Minion - Ham (Space Chimps) *Stuart the Minion - Titan (Space Chimps) *Bob the Minion - Comet (Space Chimps) *Lance the Minion - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Jorge the Minion - Curious George (Curious George) *Evil Minions - Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Evil Kevin - Thorax (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Floyd - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) *Jillian - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) *Shannon - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Italian Waiter - Grimbsy (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Lisa - Mimi Tasogare (Duel Masters) Monkeys (Minions) *Scarlet Overkill - Hildy Gloom (The 7D) *Herb Overkill - Grim Gloom (The 7D) *Walter Nelson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles; 2004) *Madge Nelson - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles; 2004) *Tina Nelson - Violet Parr (The Incredibles; 2004) *Walter Nelson Jr. - Dash Parr (The Incredibles; 2004) *Binky - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles; 2004) *T-Rex - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Norbit the Minion - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Genghis Khan - Ilkubo (Pretty Cure) *Napoleon - Tighten (Megamind; 2010) *Dracula - Héctor (Coco) *Minions as the Three Little Pigs - Huey, Dewey, and Louie (DuckTales) *Scarlet Overkill as the Big Bad Wolf - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!; 2008) *Dumo Sumo - Long John Silver (Treasure Planet) *Queen Elizabeth II - Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) *Caveman - Legolas (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) *Tower Guard - Tzekel Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Bear - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * New York Dog - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Corgi - Roxas (Young; OC) *Abominable Snowman - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Female Ticket Taker - Anika BoomHeart (Human; OC) *Professor Flux - Varian (Tangled: The Series) *Frankie Fishlips - Okard (OC) *Villain Con Villains - Various Villains Despicable Me 3 *Dru - Jesse Anderson (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Balthazar Bratt - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) *Mel the Minion - Mason (Madagascar; w/Phil as an Extra) *Valerie Da Vinci - Cipher (The Fate of the Furious) *Clive - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Fritz - Dr. Tenma (Astro Boy; 2009) *The Scar Faced Man - Captain Neweyes (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Lucky - Pua (Moana) *Young Balthazar Bratt - Mitch Mitchelson (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teenage Balthazar Bratt - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Niko - Chowder (Monster House) *Niko's Mother - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Despicable Me Movie Spoofs Category:Despicable Me 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Minions Movie Spoofs Category:Despicable Me 3 Movie Spoofs